


Hospital bonds

by Phillipe363



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fixing the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Bruce does not push Selina away in the season 3 finale with Bruce and Selina begin to repair their broken bond.





	Hospital bonds

**Hey guys**

**So, this is an idea I’ve had floating around for doing since I first saw the Gotham season 3 finale episode.**

**This basically me fixing the scene in 3x22 where Bruce angrily snaps at Selina and all but pushes her away entirely.**

**Like did Bruce have a good reason for telling her to get lost given how she treated him recently? Yes, Bruce for sure did.**

**However, Bruce saying that she didn’t care about Alfred or him is just like uh she showed up because Selina cared.**

**From what I gather originally Bruce and Selina weren’t going to have the spilt like they did, but David Mazouz wanted to change that. And for some reason, the showrunners decided to listen to David.**

**What makes it worse is the Gotham showrunners did the season 3 finale as a possible series finale since they didn’t know if they were going to get renewed for season 4.**

**Like if it was the series finale the least you guys could do is end it with Bruce and Selina speaking once again with their friendship repaired.**

**Oh, wait that was probably your guy's original plan and for some reason chose to listen to David on this particular call.**

**I’ve done enough talking for now**

**Do not own Gotham cause if I did Fish Mooney would have stayed dead following season 1.**

* * *

hospital hallway

Bruce is sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands, lost in pain, grief and massive amounts of guilt. Selina comes walking around the corner with stopping to see Bruce sitting in the chair, nearly broken. Bruce looks up at Selina after a moment, wondering about her intentions given the last time they met she wanted nothing to do with him.

“Bruce. I heard about Alfred. Is he gonna be okay?” Selina asked.

“Go home, Selina” Bruce said.

“What happened?” Selina asked walking over.

“No, you don’t get to do this” Bruce replied angrily.

“Listen Bruce… I’m sorry, for taking my anger on my mother out on you and for everything else. You’ve risked a lot over the years to help me and I haven’t always been the best at being appreciative of it” Selina said guiltily.

Nodding “Thank you” Bruce replied then meeting her eyes with his voice remorseful “I’m sorry for not telling you about your mother, you put your trust in me, to be honest, and I wasn’t.”

“I know” Selina said sitting down in the chair beside Bruce “What happened?”

Glancing off “I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe one day, just not today” Bruce said painfully.

Selina merely nods with not saying anything and just remains sitting while Bruce keeps his gaze on the wall. Partially remembering stabbing Alfred which runs through his mind repeatedly but is thankful for Selina being here. Thankful they were able to patch up some of the damage they have caused each other. Because he has missed his friend being around.

For the thoughts through Selina’s mind is beside her obvious concern for Bruce and Alfred is she is glad they were able to patch things up as well. Since she has missed having her friend around. Given the circumstances for whatever else they are also to each other Selina pushes those thoughts aside.

Eventually, after some several minutes of sitting there, a nurse walks through the double doors to the left of them and looks at both sitting there.

“How is he doing?” Bruce asked glancing over.

“Mr. Pennyworth is fine. He pulled through surgery without any problems and just resting for right now” the nurse said.

“Can I go see him?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, you can but since he’s in intensive care it’s just you” the nurse said.

Bruce goes to open his mouth to protest when Selina briefly touches his right shoulder stopping him.

“It’s fine B, I was thinking of leaving anyway” Selina said.

“Ok” Bruce said than glancing at her “Thank you for coming by.”

“Hey no problem. See you around” Selina said before heading back towards the corner.

Bruce watches her leave and after a moment remains staring once she is no longer there. However, Bruce composes himself with getting to his feet and following the nurse to the room to go see Alfred.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**What I wanted to do is let both Bruce and Selina apologize to each other for all the bad issues between them and hurt they caused each other so clearing the slate so to speak.**

**Something I think would have been far more interesting and worthwhile seeing on the show compared to what we did get.**

**Originally, I was going to have in the story a small part where Selina still went to Tabitha Galavan to further progress along her journey as Catwoman with gaining the whip like she did in 3x22.**

**However, when I was discussing this with Stand with Ward and Queen in PM conversations neither one of us could decide if she would do that or not because of her not having the argument with Bruce. So, I scrapped that part and just left it undecided if Selina did or didn’t.**

**That’s all for now**

**Until next time**


End file.
